


Syzygy

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor robot Violence, Other, Semi-Crack, They’re just ridiculously in love but thats my jam, as in “friends” is a loose term, i meeeeean in Firebolt terms l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: Another medium rare Firebolt fic of them evenually getting together, and Air raid gets into a fight.





	Syzygy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched sense8 like 6 times all the way through so this is something I chucked up bc I wanted to do a similar thing but with ✨robots✨ (Genius i kno) BUT OF COURSE it came out more Firebolt shaped...

“God,” Slingshot said, exasperated. “I just want to punch Skyfire in his damn face.”

Bluestreak slowly lowered his energon onto the table. Sometimes he didn't know why he didn't spend more time with the Aerialbots, but then one of them would go ahead and say something bizarre, like punching Skyfire in the face, at 5am on a Monday morning, and he'd remembered why. It was too early for this.

“You want to punch? Skyfire?” Slingshot have him a measured look. “One of the nicest mechs in the entire autobot army? You want to punch him?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” He swore. “I want to punch Skyfire, like really uppercut him in his dorky face plates.” Bluestreak squinted and made several gestures between Slingshot and his helm as if the two didn't compute.

Air raid seemed to wake up then. Probably at the number of time someone had said punch, and chuffed,

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Raid!” Slingshot exclaimed theatrically, like he’d only now entered the room, and Slingshot had great and valuable news. “Don’t pretend like you don't know what I’m talkin’ about. You know, what I’m talking about. Look at Skyfire. Look at him.”

All three mechs turned to look at Skyfire. The big lug, delicately pouring himself a cup of energon, seemed completely oblivious to his audience. He filled his cup not too plentiful and not too little. And when he accidentally tipped a tiny droplet on the counter top, with mouth pressed in worried little line he placed his energon down and cleaned up his mess.

“Jesus.” Slingshot huffed. As Skyfire noticed them and gave a pleasant wave. He even waved at some other bots as he left as well.

“He’s adorable! What are you talking about?” Bluestreak squeaked. This was absurd, and frankly very mean. Slingshot growled.

“Raider knows what I’m talking about.” With bright orange optics he starred aggressively at Air raid, who stared back sleepily. He wasn't sleepy for long however. Something seemed to click in his mind, and his optics widened.

“Oh.” He said suddenly. Then again, with the a universal realisation. “OH.” He grinned brightly. “OKAY.”

“RIGHT?” Slingshot replied. Bluestreak leaned over to Air raid and whispered hurriedly,

“I don’t get it.” Air raid took a gulp of energon and replied,

“Every time Slingshot sees Blades he feels the need to punch him in the face.” Slingshot nodded as if this was official. Bluestreak frowned disapprovingly at the orange jet.

“It's all natural.” He shrugged. “He has a punchable face.”

“And what he’s saying is, every time Slingshot sees Skyfire, Silverbolt sees Skyfire, so he gets that same feeling.” Bluestreak gave Air raid a cautious side optic. Air raid shrugged as if this was normal, or he was just used to his brother bizarre and violent tendencies.

“It also means that at some point we're gonna get a clash of the titans battle!” He smirked proudly. “Big Lips Vs. Bubble Butt.” Slingshot cheered apparently delighted by this. He then proceeded to down the rest of his energon, pat Air raid on the shoulder, promising to see him in training, and called after Smokescreen with a Great!™ bet he could get involved in.

Once he was gone Bluestreak turned on Air raid, who still looked a little bleary opticked, but he grinned at Bluestreak’s serious expression.

“He’s joking, right?” Air raid snickered into his cube, and lounged back in his chair.

“He’s not.” He replied. Bluestreak raised an optic ridge. Air raid sighed, and leaned forward to whisper into Bluestreak audial again. “The only time Blades smiles at Slingshot is when he punches him in the face.”

Bluestreak paused to consider this for a long and disturbed while. Then gave him a look asking him to be serious. Air raid made a serving sort of hand gesture as if to say “That's the truth!” They finished their cubes in silence. Bluestreak mostly out if shock.

“So Silverbolt…?” Bluestreak finally said as they got up to leave. Air raid snorted.

“Oh he has the biggest crush on Skyfire.”

 


End file.
